nice meeting you part 1
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: marceline's going on a buissness trip with his daddy well this is before she gotturnes into a vampire and ate her fries anyway


marceline was the underground boss daughter, she was any other girl just looking for playmates, one evening her father returned from work  
"honey im home!"yelled marceline's dad

"welcome dear"replied marceline's father

"daddy! your home ! look daddy humbo is alright and has a new eye" said marceline

"well that's cute marceline but i have better things to say, today were going to the land of Aaa.."

"why dear?"

"we have a meeting with my fellow buisness woman it will only be for a sec"

after that they packed up there things and flew to the land of Aaa..

on a dark scary cave they're they saw a creepy tall building filled with tombstones , bats and all evil thing in the world

"here we are!" yelled marceline dad

" okey dear so where are we gonnna stay?"

" oh i rented a couple of coffin motel's for us"  
"okey " replied marceline's mom and turned her eyes to marceline "sweetie why dont you play on the graveyard over there"

" but humbo is too shy to other people "

"dont worry dear i'll bet your humbo will find friends there"  
"well if you say so , that's what humbo said" said marceline

marceline's dad talked to some buissness men while marceline's mom cleaned the coffin's, meanwhile marceline was walkiing all alone in a cementery with her humbo on her left hand

"humbo look there's a couple of slide there"

" those arent slide dumb dumb!" said a voice

"oh really then what are they?"  
"they're those weird soul sucking things that's mom had"

the stranger finally showed itself , he was wearing a jumper and holding a mashed up teddy bear

"i wasnt talking to you i was talking to humbo"

"well humba said that i was repeatting what she said"  
"hmp" marceline gave a large frown on the boy and went on to the machine

"i wouldnt touch that if i were you"said the boy

"i wasnt gonna touch it humbo just wanted a better look"

"well at least let me folllow you to it"said the boy grabbing her hand marceline was furious and tried to struggle but the boy grabbe dher hand thighter

"for the record humba just told me to do this"

"could you please tell humba that i dont need your help"

"but looking at humboo , humba said she'll need your help"

"*sight* fine as long as humba doesnt stand in a way"  
the two kids finally made it to the weird soul sucking machine thingy beside a cliff . the machine was unplug and has been badly damaged on the end of the machine theyre seem to be a magical black rose shinning directly at them

"look! humbo a magical black rose those thing's are great for perfum" said marceline looking at humbo

" heh or poison" choughed the boy next to him

"well whatever im going to get it!"

"no wait stupid you'll fall" the boy tried to warn her but marceline was to stubborn and head toward it anyway.. she left humbo beside a tombstone and proceed marceline crawled to the end of the machine and heard the boy shouting her to go back "man shut up" she thoughted she finally got the magical black rose

"SEE THERE'S NOTHING BAD GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!" she yelled waving in an instance she felt the machine was going down she tried to dodge it but it was too late she was falling in a dark pit heading toward the land of the human in a blink of an eye the boy that she met rescued her with his jumper, marceline slowly opened her eyes

"i told you didnt i?"

marceline look away and began to frown

"would you put me down!" she yelled " well is that how you say thanks to your saviour?"

" saviour my ass , it was the machine fault that let me fall in the first place"

"yeah sure blame it on the machine"

she went directly to humbo and hugged him "oh humbo im glad your not hurt?"

"hurt? arent you the one whose hurt?"

"will you shut up please ! humbo is special!"  
" i have a name too you know it's marshall lee you saviour and isnt it polite to know what a sttubborn girl like yours, your name is?"  
"marceline, there!" said the stubborn girl frowning him and walked back to her mother, on the back marshall lee was walking with her

"will you quit following me!"

"i am not following you im heading back to my daddy!"

"hmp!"

"geez your so cold arent you?"

"of course im gonna be the next vampire queen i have to!"

"heh well.. a vampire queen need to take a break doesnt she?"

"well your right"

"look marceline since were pretty much undead why dont you go with me it'll be fun"

"where?"

"i have a secret room near my mother's company"

" that's pretty sweet !"

"yeah let's go and spy with them for a bit?"

"heck yeah!"  
and so marceline and marshall lee went to the top of the company and tried to make pull pranks on the buisness men

"hey you kids!" shouted the buisness men  
marshal lee stand with pride and said " this is an order from the son of the boss i want you guys to stuck yourself in ice !"

"hmmm if that's what the boss son want us to do "

And so this is how the buissness men were trapped in ice but that's  
not the point okey? so let's go back to the story,  
a minute passed by and marshal lee's mom called the buissness men

"buissness men!" called marhal lee's mom

the floor that was holding marceline and marshall lee was giving up with a loud thump they've fall right infront of marshall lee's mom  
"marshall!" she said angrily , her anger went away as she saw marceline  
on the floor

"oh hey mom.." said marshall

"whose the young lady?"

"oh excuse me but im -"

just around the corner marceline saw her daddy's shadow

"marceline!" cried marceline's father

"daddy!"


End file.
